Rose of the Host Club
by Avain1991
Summary: Haruhi was sure she had come to understand the Host. That is until a girl she had never seen before appears and puts what she knows on it's head. Gender bending fic Fem Harry/Mori with possible Haruhi/Kyoya in the future. Rated T for language may change to M as time progresses.
1. Prologue

This is my first gender bending fic so please be kind to me. This is another story idea that was formed with the help of my beta Saruto (Thanks again!) and she helped me get this ready for all of you to enjoy. If you have any questions please either review or PM me so I can answer them for you. Unless it's OC I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Rose of the Host Club

Prologue

All Hollows Eve was a night that had long been known in the past as a day of darkness when the souls of the dead were free to walk the world once more. That changed of course to make it a day of celebration that humans had remained Halloween.

The Head of the U.K branch of Gringotts bank snorted in contempt at that as he drank from his goblet. Chief Ragnarok was an old Goblin in fact he was old enough to have been considered a child when Gringotts first opened it's doors. He had earned his place in the old ways mainly through combat and blood. Until such a time as someone new came along to challenge this he would remain the Chief of the U.K Goblins.

There was no King among Goblins...at least there hasn't been one since the first Goblin Wars...making Ragnarok the law among the warrior breed residing on the island. All Hollows was a night of rest for the Goblins it allowed them to close their doors early making it so they could make the humans they hated leave early without any justification.

True they had feast and drank much wine and mead but the celebrations were no longer of great importance to him...in fact he never had any thought that this particular All Hollows would be any different than the ones in the past. Oh if only he had known. After taking his drink Ragnarok placed the goblet on his desk when the sound of a loud shrill screech hit his ears making him bulk, and almost knock the goblet off the table as he covered his sensitive ears.

"Someone find that document now!" Ragnarok shouted as he was reminded of why he sometimes hated the old ways of the few Scribes of the Goblin Nation.

As a jest or a means to irritate...he knew not which...the scribes had placed enchantments upon important writings of old. Everything contracts, Royal Decrees, and any documents customers could afford to have enchanted were given someway of being made aware.

If someone untrustworthy were to ever take hold of the document it would send out shrill sonic screams disabling said untrustworthy. However in come cases these screams were also to act as some form of alarm should an old forgotten contract or the like be awakened in some way shape or form. The fact that one had activated tonight of all nights made Ragnarok almost curse the Gods.

Finally when the sound faded away Ragnarok waited for a moment knowing whatever document had been set off would soon be brought in front of him. Sure enough moments later a Goblin by the name of Griphook walked into his office carrying a large scroll encased in what looked like jade colored metal.

" _That doesn't look like the usual documentation among the families in Britain."_ Ragnarok thought as Griphook approached him and set the scroll before the Chief.

"Chief Ragnarok this was the document in question it was found within the Potter family vaults." Griphook said making Ragnarok nod as he took the scroll and opened it.

Only to blink at the sight of... "This is Kanji." he said looking at the artfully made letters.

"Indeed I've already called for a Scribe to be brought here to translate." Griphook said making Ragnarok nod.

True the elder Goblin possibly have translated a word or two but had had long fallen out of practice of languages minus English, Latin, and his Native Tongue. Soon another Goblin arrived however unlike the two originally in the officer who wore suits of business this one wore a trailing robe of purple with gold embroidering along the edging.

"Ah Scribe Tomius good of you to come on such short notice." Griphook said making the scribe nod slightly before he bowed to Ragnarok.

"What seems to be the problem my Chief?" The Goblin asked making Ragnarok lift the scroll into view.

"It seems a document of old has activated however it is written in Japanese Kanji. It seems the Potter family has had family from their past reappear." Ragnarok said making the Scribe nod as he took the scroll and opened it.

"It's a Marriage Contract." The scribe said after a few minutes of reading Ragnarok and Griphook kept quiet because they knew he would continue his explanation in time.

"It seems many years ago during what is known as the Edo period in Japan Lord Hallice Potter saved the lives of a mother and her two sons. The husband of this woman belonged to a family of Samurai who had ties with the magical world but did not use magic himself.

As thanks for saving his wife and sons the man bowed before Lord Hallice and swore upon his honor that he would repay the Lord. The Lord could not think of what he could wish he already had wealth and didn't wish for more. He had a beautiful wife who was soon to give him his first child so he was not in need of a Lady Potter.

However as chance would have it a group of students were practicing the blade art form the family used catching the interest of the war mage." Tomius said as he opened the scroll more to tell the story.

"When he requested that he be trained in the art of their blade in order for it to join his family's own battle style he met a small road block. According to this the family's sword style was bound by honor and magic of old to remain only in the family making it impossible for an outsider to learn." Tomius said as he continued looking over the scroll while Ragnarok felt his eyebrow rise as he began to see just how this contract was established.

"Hallice proposed an idea. 'My wife is soon to give me my first child if it be a daughter could marry into your family allowing for the art of your blade to be passed to her children my decedents.' He said.

"Marriage contracts were common use during such a time so the idea was not lost to the Morinozuka family."

Tomius read making both Ragnarok and Griphook cry out 'Finally!' when the name was mentioned.

Both had begun to worry that no name would be mentioned making it almost impossible to find the family the contract was made with.

"Since it was a time of hardship and war with both families being of warrior blood they included a clause in the contract. Should the heir that falls under this contract become an orphan the living family would take them in and raise them as they would their own child." Tomius said as he closed the scroll.

"That makes this contract almost 200 years old. Why are we only learning of it now?" Ragnarok asked of the scribe.

"It is clearly written that a Daughter of the Potter family would be the one to activate this contract. Since Hallice Potter only had a single son the contract was not waken. Also Lord Hallice's decedent Lord Claudius Potter...also a single son...only had a single child as well Lord James Potter. Heiress Violet Lily Potter is the first Potter daughter born in almost 300 years." Tomius answered making Ragnarok nod.

"Then Lord James and Lady Lily have perished?" He asked Griphook who nodded.

As the Potter family accountant he would know when the main family vault would close due to the death of the Lord/Lady of the family. Mainly because it was an automatic function until such a time as the heir/heiress of the family turned 17. "What of the muggle businesses Lady Potter had?" Ragnarok asked of Griphook.

Lily Potter had not agreed with the idea of keeping all of the magical world hidden from muggles and had developed a company that sold Potions as 'Alternative Medicine'. The company was called Evans Healing and had made quite the profit over the years.

"She placed the entire company in her daughters name upon the time of her death. She also named one Remus Lupin as her appointed CEO of the company until such a time as Violet comes of age. Since it is the muggle world that the company deals with there is no reason magical law can stop him from handling the affairs.

Her solicitor will handle the company shareholders while we hold the reading of the will to allow Mr. Lupin control of the company."

"Has the Morinozuka been informed of their new obligations?" Ragnarok looked at Tomius for this one.

"There was a copy left to the Morinozuka family as well as the Potter family. I have no doubt that our brother clan in Japan will have already contacted them." Tomius reassured before the doors opened as a message runner ran inside.

"Chief Ragnarok we have received a missive from Chief Torahiro of Japan."

"It seems you were correct Tomius." Griphook said as the smaller goblin ran past them and towards the elder of the room.

Ragnarok opened the letter "It seems the Morinozuka family accepted their honor bound oath without any hesitation. Heiress Potter is to be the bride of their elder son with their younger being a back up should anything prevent the marriage. The head of the family with arrive with his wife and sons via Portkey at around 10 am our time." he read.

"Where is Heiress Potter currently?" He barked making Griphook reach into his coat and pull out a small tube with the Potter family crest on it.

He pointed the tube towards a piece of scrap parchment and pressed the button making a shot of purple light leave the tube and strike the parchment. Griphook lifted the parchment up and read. "She is currently in the custody of Headmaster Dumbledore and his staff." Ragnarok growled at that.

Dumbledore was a man who had been a constant pain in his side...not for anything illegal mind you but his ideals of how the goblins should punish those guilty of breaking their laws racked his nerves. There was also the fact that he also liked to try and 'help' families in the past. Also...he seemed slightly obsessed with the Potter Heiress ever since he had hired his new divination teacher he seemed to spend more and more time trying to emigrate himself in the Potters lives.

Something about it all bothered Ragnarok but with nothing to show against the man he kept his mouth shut. Most of the mindless sheep of the Wizarding World would rather reveal themselves to the muggles than dare go against Dumbledore. "Summon him along with those of his staff that are aware of his possession of Heiress Potter." Ragnarok ordered making Griphook bow before he and the other three left the office to go about their jobs.

Later when the morning sun was raising in the air Dumbledore was pacing his office. Earlier this morning Hagrid the half-giant groundskeeper had safely brought young Violet Potter to the school. At the moment the year old babe was being cared for by Madame Pomfrey since she had the most medical know how among the staff.

However what was bothering to Dumbledore was the summons from Gringotts he had received within an hour of her arrival. On normal circumstances Albus wouldn't be bothered by the bank, however the life or death message had made it so he had had no choice but to answer it.

" _The fact that Hagrid, Minerva, and Poppy are expected as well is rather bothersome."_ He thought the less people who knew about such a meeting the better since it kept Violet hidden and he couldn't risk the chosen one. Never the less he knew better than to flat out refuse to follow the summons of the Goblin Nation doing so lead to a legal death...and that was the least that could happen to him.

Dumbledore sighed as he realized he had no choice but to accept the summons as he crossed over towards his fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Minerva please gather Poppy and Hagrid and bring them along with young Violet as well." He called into the fire before pulling his head out not waiting for a response from his deputy head.

Soon the door to his office was knocked upon as he sat behind his desk. "Enter." He said as the four mentioned walked inside his eyes zeroing in on the sleeping child safe in Poppy's arms.

"You summoned us Headmaster." Minerva McGonagall said as she sat down in front of the desk while Poppy took the remaining seat. The half-giant had no problem remaining standing his body long used to standing or working for long periods of time.

"Yes. It seems that Gringotts has become aware that young Violet is within our custody and has summons all of us to their offices. Chief Ragnarok himself is expecting us." The elderly man said making the three adults blink in surprise at his words.

"Blimey the Chief of the Goblins himself this must be important." Hagrid said making Dumbledore nod.

"Should we be worried Albus?" Minerva asked.

"No. Not yet at least for all we know this is simply something that will not effect young Violet for many years to come." Dumbledore said making Minerva nod. The group spent a little time talking before Madame Pomfrey gathered together a bag filled with what supplies had been salvageable from the Potter household then they departed.

They arrived and were soon directed into an office where they saw the familiar face of Remus Lupin along with two families they didn't recognize. One family was of a man with honey blond hair that he kept cut short along with a great beard that covered his face his wife was of a slightly smaller stature and had soft brown hair and eyes.

The second family was a man with a serious expression with short black hair and gray eyes along with a woman with long black hair tied in a bun with two style sticks holding it together.

All four were wearing traditional Japanese clothing with the women each holding a baby no more than a few months in their arms. Nearby were two children of around two years of age playing with the blond being the more energetic and the dark haired one with an almost stoic face.

"Ah you've arrived." Ragnarok said looking towards the group as they moving into the meeting room.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Healer Poppy Pomfrey, and Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid allow me to introduce to you the heads of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families of Japan." The two families bowed towards them making them follow in example.

"Master Goblin may I inquire as to the meaning of this meeting?" Albus asked as he took his seat while Hagrid was offered an enchanted chair to allow for his girth.

"Hours ago..." Ragnarok went on to tell those gathered the story behind the contract that was to take place between the families.

"...and so we come to the very purpose of this meeting. Heiress Potter must be handed over to the Morinozuka family to fulfill her part in this old contract." The elder goblin said and was met with silence as Dumbledore folding his hands in front of his face in deep thought.

"While I understand the reason behind this I'm afraid it isn't possible." Dumbledore said and was met with shock from the British in the room while the Goblins looked irritated.

The Morinozuka head merely raised an eyebrow at the elder wondering what he could possibly have in mind. "And why is that Dumbledore-san?" Lady Morinozuka asked while keeping her face devoid of emotion.

"Lady Morinozuka no offense to you or your family but it would be in the best interest of all if Violet was raised by her family. The spells and protections that were established by Lily Potter upon her death demand that she be housed with a blood relative to activate them. I believe that it would be best to place Violet under the care of her only remaining relative Petunia Dursley."

"Are you mad?!" Remus demanded as he rose to his feet glaring at the man in question.

"Petunia and her husband have shown nothing but a great hatred of Magic and all those able to use the gift. Placing Violet in such an environment would do nothing but cause her great harm." Remus said never turning away from the man.

"Do you believe Heiress Potter would be abused by these Dursleys?" Ragnarok asked.

"Emotionally at the very least and sexually at the very worst." Remus growled making Ragnarok's eyes harden and growl while everyone looked at Dumbledore was off his rocker.

"It matters not. Even if you would wish to place Violet with another family according to the contract it would kill her to do so." Lady Morinozuka said making the entire room go deadly silent before she spoke again.

"According to a clause in the contract should it be activated but one family not follow the conditions they will lose their magic and their wealth. Since young Violet is still under the age of 7 if she were to lose her magic she would die." She said making Dumbledore realize he had almost acted rashly and possibly killed the one meant to save their country.

"Then there is no choice Violet must go to Japan." Remus said as he regained his seat.

"Indeed but I would request that she be regularly visited to gain a progress report of sorts to check on her life while overseas." Dumbledore stated before anyone could argue against the point he continued.

"Violet Potter is the daughter of one of our Ancient and Most Noble houses. If she were to completely fall off the face of our world other families might see it as a ploy to gain her political power." He finished looking towards the Morinozuka heads before they conversed with the second family with them before the blond haired man spoke up.

"And what guarantee do we have that the one giving the report would be truthful instead of giving outrageous lies in order to steal Violet-chan away?" He asked making those gathered nod in agreement since it was possible someone would try and bribe said reporter to gain a means to remove her from the Morinozuka household.

"Lord...?"

"Haninozuka. The Morinozuka family has been in our service since the feudal times of our country." The blond haired man said making the group blink.

" _A vessel family? That won't be well received with most of the pureblood families."_ Dumbledore thought before Remus spoke up.

"Lord Haninozuka the answer is simple really. Each time the reporter comes before our body of Government they take a vial of Truth Potion brewed by a ministry appointed potions master/mistress. They will have no choice but to give nothing but the truth each time they report. Also to make sure no immunity is built up we use a different reporter each year." Remus proposed he was met with nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Very we shall call that mattered settled. Now comes the reason why you were called Mr. Lupin." Ragnarok said making those gathered once more face the elder goblin.

"Lily Potter's company. Evans Healing is in need of one to handle the running of the company until such a time as Violet Potter is able to take over, or decide to name someone else to handle the running of the company. Her will has named you as the CEO of her company until such a time comes." Ragnarok said making Remus blink in surprise before he gained a thoughtful look.

"What of my sickness? I can't take over a company where people would turn away from it just because a werewolf runs it." Remus asked.

"Since it is located in the muggle world there is no law that dictates that you cannot take over the company." Ragnarok stated before Lady Morinozuka spoke up again.

"If I may propose something?" She asked making everyone look at her again.

"If you were to take the company and move it to Japan you could not only keep a close eye on Violet yourself but there is a community of were-creatures located in Karuizawa. I believe there you can learn how to control your inner wolf Mr. Lupin and allow you to preform your duties without an worries of the moon." Remus gained a thoughtful look upon his face as he mulled her words in his mind.

"I like the sound of it. Plus if I am giving regular reports of Violet's life there will be no need for the Ministry to appoint someone to travel to the country to check on Violet." Remus said making Ragnarok nod.

Eventually details were decided before Lord took his second son while his wife accepted Rose from Madame Pomfrey. The Lady smiled at the bright green eyes that stared back at her in wonder before she carried her over towards the slightly older children.

"Boys there is someone important for you to meet." She said to the young children in their native language making them pay attention to her. She smiled at little Mitsukuni the heir of the Haninozuka family and the young man her own son Takashi Morinozuka would be in charge of looking after.

"Takashi-kun this is Potter Violet. Your betrothed." Takashi looked at her before looking at Violet as she set the one year old on her own two feet. Takashi walked up to Violet who looked up at the taller boy before she smiled at him.

"Tenshi." Takashi said making his mother giggle behind her sleeve as Violet blinked in confusion since she didn't know the word.

However the young girl shrugged it off as she walked forward and hugged the boy making him blush as she spoke for the first time since they met her.

"Taka!" She said making Lady Morinozuka giggle again at the bright red on her sons cheeks.

"Violet this is Mitsukuni your future cousin." Lady Morinozuka said once the girl had released the taller boy.

Violet looked at the little blond boy as he hugged her. "Vi-chan!"

"Mitsu!" The pair called as they hugged making Takashi smile a small smile at the pair making his mother smile as well.

She rose to her feet knowing that the children were going to be good friends. Also once Violet was trained up she knew she would have a strong Daughter-in-law who would give her strong grandchildren.

The afternoon sun was well in the air before the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families departed from England and it's shores taking with them little Violet. Violet was holding Takashi's hand along with her future mother-in-laws smiling brightly excited for the next adventure her life would bring.

* * *

So this is just the prologue of this story I hope you stick with it and enjoy it. R&R Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is the official chapter one of Rose of the Host Club. I may not have mentioned it earlier but this is an AU story so if you don't like those stories please stop reading now. I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to send me questions via reviews or PM. Remember if it's not OC I DON'T OWN IT.

* * *

Chapter One

" _I'm so late!"_ Were the thoughts of one Haruhi Fujioka as she ran from one of the four libraries located in Ouran Academy. She gripped her bag as she ran towards Music Room Three.

 _"No idea what they're gonna do since I'm late, but I know it's bound to be something petty and snide. So at least I'm prepared for..."_ She never finished the thought as she pushed open the door allowing for the shower of roses to fly out the door before it cleared.

She froze at the sight of the six other members of the club all dressed in tropical clothing gathered in the middle of the room. "Welcome." They said together in a pleasant tone. Haruhi found herself falling to her knees a dark cloud over her body.

"Oh Haruhi." Hikaru Hitachiin said at the sight of the girl dressed in drag.

"We were all set to greet customers." Hikaru's twin Kaoru said. Both orange haired twins were wearing checkered wraps around their lower bodies and a single wrap in their hair. They were also shirtless, wearing two necklaces, and bracers on their arms.

Each finished off their outfit with umbrella on long poles. "What's with you guys? It's mid-December!" Haruhi demanded pulling out a little calendar she kept in her bag.

"When it's blistering cold outside. Then it's time to offer a warm, inviting climate inside!" Exclaimed Tamaki Suoh the president of the Host Club. The blond haired boy rose from his throne like chair revealing he was wearing a Balinese king outfit complete with jewelry and a fan within his hand. He walked up to Haruhi and stood next to her as he held out his hand with his eyes closed.

"Besides a man must not hide his superb physique..." His speech was interrupted by a flowing soft voice.

"A man must first have a superb physique if he wishes to show it off Tamaki-baka." The statement caused an anime arrow to appear through Tamaki's chest striking his heart making him gasp in pain.

Haruhi blinked ignoring Tamaki...who had taken his dejected pose in the corner...and looked towards the owner of the voice from earlier. It belong to a young woman with skin as white as alabaster stone, her hair was long and silk like draped over her shoulders neatly.

The shade of said hair a midnight black. Her lips were full and a soft pink Haruhi thought they would be considered very kissable. She was not wearing the usual poofy yellow dress of the school but instead a purple kimono with the image of red dragons moving all around the gown.

The kimono showed off the figure of the young woman revealing that she was rather curvy in the right places. If Haruhi swung that way she would give the small peach like shape of the teens bum and the perky looking c cup breast a 10 out of 10.

Not to mention the fact that the bottom of the kimono stopped a little below the girls thighs allowing everyone to see the shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles. However Haruhi had to believe that the most striking features on the girl were the bright pair of Emerald green eyes that were behind a pair of small round glasses.

"Vi-chan!" Honey's voice woke Haruhi from her ogling as the small host ran towards the girl making her smile a bright warm smile as she knelt down and accepted the hug from the host. Honey was wearing a lower wrap with white flower designs near his legs and a ring of flowers around his neck his blond hair flowing around his head.

"Vi-chan?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki left his corner since no one was paying him any attention.

"Potter, Violet. Age 16. Second year student in mine and Tamaki's class. She's the heiress of the Evans Healing company along with a Ladyship in England. After her parents died when she was still a baby she was taken in by the Morinozuka family as their ward. As she grew up she spent time learning Kendo, Judo, and anything else deemed important for the future. She's childhood friends with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai." Kyoya Ohtori the vice president of the Host Club read off from his notebook.

Kyoya had a head of black hair cut short also wearing glasses he also was currently shirtless and only wearing a black lower wrap around his lower body.

"Violet." Mori said as he walked over he was wearing a wrap around his lower body like the others however unlike everyone else he had a section wrapped around his left shoulder draped over his chest towards his hip.

He also wore a wrap around his head keeping his spiky black hair up his expression was it's usual stoic form but Haruhi swore she saw a flicker in his gray eyes. "Hello Taka-kun sorry I haven't been by lately but Remus needed extra help with the company." Violet said smiling at Mori who gave a small smile as she hugged him.

"Well since you are here Violet can I assume you will be participating today?" Kyoya asked making Violet smile at him before she nodded.

"Wait participating? I thought girls weren't a part of the host club." Haruhi stated before a bell like giggle made her look at Violet who smiled at her.

"A little hypercritical aren't you Fujioka-chan?" Violet asked making Haruhi face fault since Violet was right making the elder girl giggle again hiding her mouth behind her sleeve.

"Hikaru Kaoru." Kyoya said making the twins salute and motion for Violet towards the dressing room.

"What role does Potter-san play in the club?" Haruhi asked as she prepared the table where she would be receiving customers.

"Violet usually works with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Usually the pair of them pull off the Shota and his silent watcher act, but when Violet is added to the mix...well let's just say you'll have to see it to believe it." Kyoya said making Haruhi shrug as she finished getting everything ready. Soon the doors opened for business Tamaki was doing his usual over the top flirty routine making the girls blush before he mentioned the Christmas party.

Over at Hikaru and Kaoru's table one of their customers asked. "So what goes on at the party?" Hikaru answered her first.

"We rent out the great hall in the central building. We have food, and dancing,..."

Kaoru picked it up from there. "...And we might even set up a casino." He said before his elder brother suddenly got in close holding his face gently before he spoke. "Although I'd rather spend the time with you Kaoru..."

"Don't say that Hikaru! As much as I would like that myself..." The sound of girlish sequels made Haruhi look towards the table as she carried a drink towards her table.

"Sounds like the customers are enjoying today more than usual." She said to Kyoya who was standing nearby keeping the book.

"A little heat a little skin can go a long way. Originally the plan was to have the host dress up as Santa...however there was a coffee table book of Bali nearby that just happened to catch our Kings eye." He said smiling only for Haruhi to gain a sweat drop on the back of her head as she looked at that smile.

" _This guy is the shadow king of the club."_ She thought as she continued towards her customers. As she walked she saw Honey-senpai with a group of girls.

"Oh Honey-senpai you look so cute!" A girl said at the child like senior who smile brightly at her.

"We made sure to fly the flowers in from Bali." He said messing with the lei around his neck before he saw Mori nearby carrying a pineapple.

"Takashi!" He called making Mori pause and look towards him. Honey grabbed a second lei and moved towards the gentle giant climbing up the boy like he was a tree before sitting on his shoulder. As he lay the lei around his cousins neck he smiled.

"We match!" He said making the girls swoon Haruhi was about to mentally comment on the sight before she gasped at the sight that came into view. Violet walked into view wearing a gown that was virginal white and strapless showing off her pale shoulders and arms.

Her hair was now done up in a decorated bun with pins keeping the hair up. The bottom of her dress was decorated with red triangles with gold trim much like Mori's wraps. She also wore a set of beaded bracelets and had a simple necklace with made of silver with a red ruby heart on the front of it.

"Vi-chan!" Honey called making her smile at him as she walked up and accepted him in her arms. Hugging him to her chest while Mori moved to stand so he could comfortably wrap his arm around her waist to hold her against his side.

The girls all sighed in delight at the scene and Haruhi seemed to understand. Alone Mori and Honey pulled off a good friendship look. However if you threw in Violet they almost looked like a happy family with Violet as the mother, Mori-senpai as the happy father, and Honey-senpai as their son.

Honey took off his lay and pushed it over Violets head and placed the lei around her neck. "Thank you Mitsukuni-chan." She said as she kissed his cheek making him giggle while the girls swooned once more.

Haruhi was woken from her thoughts as her customers regained her attention making her smile as she preformed her duties. At the end of the day everyone was back in their uniform or their kimono sitting around the main table while Tamaki sat in a window sill eating instant ramen.

"Simply unacceptable!" He growled through his mouthful of noodles.

"Milord how able you stole eating that parole ramen and help us finalize these party plans? It is a week away after all." One of the twins said looking towards the blond while the other kept their attention forward.

"Why are you so surprised by Kanako-san choosing Haruhi?" The other twin asked leaning his head against his fist.

"It's not like her sickness started today." Kyoya said not looking up from his computer as he worked.

"Sickness?" Haruhi asked slightly worried.

"She's got the 'Host Hopping Disease'." Hikaru said before Kaoru added.

"A.K.A 'Never the same man twice' disorder."

Violet chuckled at the pair before she offered more details to the younger girl. "You see Haruhi most customers have a particular taste and choose a host that fits such criteria sticking with them. Kanako-san however has gone through at least two rotations around each host. The latest being Tamaki-baka." She said with a shrug.

"Oh I get it. He's upset that I stole one of his customers." Haruhi said with a deadpan look.

"That's not it at all!" Tamaki shouted as he broke away from his thoughts. "Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!" He shouted pointing at the girl making her blink.

"What?" She asked with a sweat drop forming on her head.

"You're a girl, but the girls love you as a boy! Why is that?! You're not a boy but only the clubs members know that!" He shouted clutching his head. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and spoke up with Hikaru taking the lead.

"P.E is an elective and not taken."

"Attendance is co-ed so nobody will find out." Kaoru said finishing their role as Tamaki appear again going through a trunk.

"Now listen Haruhi Daddy wants...daddy wants..." He struggled to find something before he pulled out a large frame showing off a enlarged photo of Haruhi's ID picture from her middle school.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" He shouted with anime tears running down his face.

"Don't go blowing up my photos like that without my permission!" Haruhi shouted at him in anger. Soon the club was gathered around Haruhi's photo.

"You know every time I look at this I wonder how this...became that." Hikaru said looking at the photo before remembering Haruhi's appearance when they first met her. Everyone looked at her for an explanation.

"A neighborhood kid got gum in my hair. It's a real hassle trying to get that out of your hair so I just cut it myself. Then as I told you I lost my contacts when my Dad accidentally stepped on one of the lenses." She said with a shrug.

"Look I don't care how I look or if the girls mistake me for a dude. Hosting will help me pay back the debt I owe you guys." She said as Tamaki rose up with tears gathering in his eyes before he rushed close.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a 'dude'! Mama! Haruhi is using those naughty boy words again." He said as he collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry but who's Mama?" Hikaru asked.

"Based on club position I think he means me." Kyoya said.

"However if you go by gender and manor he means me." Violet added making the pair look at one another before shrugging both used to Tamaki's airhead ways.

"Anyway Haruhi do you have any formal dancing experience? You'll need it for the party." Kaoru asked as he walked to his fellow first year.

Violet sighed as she got into the limo that was to take her and Mori home before she leaned against her betrothed.

"Tenshi?" He asked as he started to rub her back making her snuggle in closer enjoying the feeling of being close.

"I'm alright Taka-kun, just a little tired." She said before she went wide eyed as he pulled her onto his lap.

Violet giggled as she laid her head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. "My guardian." She whispered against his chest making him blush as she rested comfortably.

Violet didn't wake when Takashi got out of the car carrying her in his arms like the bride she was to be. Their bags were also in his hands with her head tucked in his neck breathing deeply making him shiver slightly at the feeling of her hot breath.

"Poor dear." Takashi looked up to see his mother at the door opening it for him making him nod as he took off his shoes.

"She was up late looking over the paperwork Remus had for her. I'll have to remind him that she is not yet of age to take over the company." Tsunami Morinozuka said as she moved in front of the pair towards the room they shared.

Since Violet had turned fifteen the pair had shared a room. Tsunami and her husband fully trusted the pair. Mainly because they knew their son would never dishonor Violet by taking her maidenhood before their wedding night.

Takashi walked into the bathroom connected to their room while his mother went about changing Violet into her evening Yakuta. The family preferred to wear traditional clothing at home a habit Violet had taken to in little to no time. In fact more times then not she was in a Kimono rather than dresses not that Mori was complaining.

He believed traditional clothing suited her better. Soon Takashi walked back into the room and smiled at the sight of his future bride sleeping peacefully. The simple ring he had given her two years ago was shining on her ring finger.

The ring was a silver band with a Emerald and a piece of Onyx shaped together into a heart. The design had been simple and was a combination of their favorite stones. Every once in a while Violet would tease Takashi by telling the story of his proposal but he didn't really mind. He moved to join her in their bed gently lifting her up before laying down allowing her to lay on his chest.

Violet sighed "Taka-kun." making Mori freeze thinking he had accidently woken her. When she continued to breath deeply he relaxed and picked up a book he kept nearby to read. He also took out his contacts and pulled on his pair of glasses.

When it became known that both he and Violet were in need of glasses the family had laughed and just said it had been fate. Mori smiled down at Violet as he opened the book and read it was a simple text book of potions that Violet had already finished.

Violet did indeed study magic but she did it independent study style. She had received the invitation to Hogwarts when she was eleven like others from her home country and had accepted it.

That single year had been the hardest on Mori, Violet, and Mitsukuni it was the first year the trio had been fully separated from one another since they had met. At first Violet wrote home about her classes and the small number of friends she had made.

Mainly about three in particular the first was Hermione Granger a young girl who had joined Violet in Ravenclaw house. Hermione was brainy and a little bossy but she was a good person.

The second friend was a young girl named Daphne Greengrass who was in Slytherin house. She was a Pureblood by magical standards and had a politically trained mind allowing her to inform Violet and Hermione about the big differences of magical and muggle Governments.

Finally was Susan Bones the only living relative of Madame Amelia Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the DMLE for short. Susan was a Hufflepuff but none of the girls cared about that and treated her kindly.

However the few good memories had been mixed with bad or dangerous times as well. The fist bring Halloween when a Troll had somehow gotten into the school and cornered Hermione in the girls bathroom.

Violet, Daphne, and Susan had helped her with Susan and Daphne helping to distract the Troll while Violet got her out of there. Finally in a stroke of brilliance Violet had made the Trolls club levitate out of its hand and slammed it on top of the creatures skull.

After the girls explained that they had come to find Hermione since she hadn't been at the Halloween feast they were awarded points. Ron Weasley who had bullied Hermione and caused her to be there get a detention and lost a good number of points for Gryffindor.

The second danger had come during one of the schools Quidditch games (Ravenclaw vs Slytherin) when a bludger had charged right at Violet from the field. Violet had only been saved by the reflexes her years of training had built for her making it miss, however when it continued to try she had no choice but to run for it.

Hermione and Daphne destroyed the bludger when it was in their sights while Susan had tackled Violet down when it had almost smashed into her head from behind. My now the girls had decided to make a list of subjects and had only come up with three names.

The first being Ron Weasley who seemed obsessed with making friends with Violet to the point that the girls began to worry he was crazy.

The second being Draco Malfoy a pureblood boy who had tried to befriend Violet on the train ride to the school but had also insulted Hermione in the process making the Potter heiress slap the hand away. Malfoy made a point to try and get her in trouble every chance he could after that.

Finally was Professor Quirrell their D.A.D.A teacher who just seemed to have it out for her since their first lesson.

Mainly because Violet made a habit of teaching the subject to her friends and any who wished to study with them instead of accepting his stuttering mess of a class. When she had come home for the holidays the family had been surprised when a gift with no name on the tag was left for Violet.

Instead of opening it right away the Morinozuka family had Remus scan it and check it over before allowing Violet near it. Turns out they made the right choice. The invisibility cloak that had come in the gift turned out to be the one James Potter had owned while in school, but someone had tampered with it.

There had been a compulsion charm on it that would make the person who touched it gain a strong desire to us it to look around Hogwarts after hours. There was also a detection ward allowing the person who set it to always know where the wearer of the cloak was.

Finally was a second compulsion charm that was triggered to make the holder to explore the third floor corridor which was forbidden to all that year. When all the spells were removed Violet had spoken with Remus about possible suspects.

Remus couldn't think of one, but he swore that the writing on the note the gift came with was familiar. After returning to Hogwarts Violet's year went relatively normal until she had gone to visit the groundskeeper Hagrid and found him trying to hatch a dragon egg.

After Daphne and Susan had come to Hagrid and demanded to know how he obtained an illegal object they sent the egg off to a preserve in Romania. Later the four girls confronted Hagrid who explained the exact conversation between him and the man who gave him the egg only to slip up by mentioning the name Nickolas Flamel.

Eventually the girls learned that Nickolas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone. However it wasn't until they caught Ron Weasley trying to sneak into the third floor that they realized why that might have been important.

Luckily Fluffy hadn't been interested in eating any of them. That night Susan wrote to her aunt about their findings while Violet contacted Remus. Needless to say the next day a squad of Auras arrived with Madame Bones leading the way looking very miffed.

After the Philosophers Stone was removed from the school...with Dumbledore getting a warning about what would happen if anything dangerous to the students was ever secured at the school again...the year finished normally with the girls getting top marks.

However Violet had had enough of English living after that year and returned to Japan to finish her magical schooling there. She still kept in contact with her girl friends and was constantly shocked about the things that happened there.

However it wasn't until the day after Halloween when Violet was 14 and Mori 15 that Mori actually considered using violence against the magical people of Britain.

That day Dumbledore had arrived along with a half-giant woman named Madame Maxine, a angry man named Igor Karkaroff, and two ministry employees Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. They had all gathered in the Morinozuka family room with Violet, Mori, Honey, the boys brothers, and both sets of parents gathered around.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. How can you possibly expect me to compete in a tournament that I never entered my name into?" Violet had asked once they had told them the story of the Triwizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire selection ceremony.

"Violet my dear the contract that comes with the Tournament is a magical binding contract. You must compete or you will lose your magic and possibly your life." Dumbledore had said trying to keep up his image of a grandfather like figure.

"If I remember correctly that doesn't work in this case." Violet had said in rebuttal however before Dumbledore could try again Karkaroff spoke up.

"Blast it all Dumbledore let's just bring her with us and Obliviate the Muggles. They can have her back after we're done with her." Not a moment later he froze stiff when a kitana blade was pressed against his throat. He gulped and looked to see a glaring Takashi holding the blade looking ready to kill.

"That would be very ill advised Karkaroff-san." Violet said not showing any emotion at the sight of her loves threatening position.

"Now now..." Dumbledore started but the glare Violet turned towards him stopped him before he spoke.

"Before this escalates I will finish what I was about to say. Magical binding contracts do not take effect unless one of two things happen to activate it. The first being the one that would be in the contract entering themselves of their own free will. Or if a direct blood family member were to enter them into it.

Since I was no where near Hogwarts when this Goblet chose me the first can not take effect. Also since my parents, and grandparents are dead they could not enter me either. No direct blood relative of mine can even see Hogwarts much less find it. I'm afraid you've wasted your time.

For you see I will not be coming with you, I will not be taking place in this tournament, and I most certainly will not allow whomever entered me into the tournament to succeed in whatever they planned against me." Violet's words seemed to hit Bagman and Dumbledore the hardest while Madame Maxine and Crouch kept blank expressions and Karkaroff was to busy worrying about the sword against his throat.

"Since that is that I request all of you leave this household before we activate our rights against you and remove you from these premises...partially intact." Tsunami said with a little smile making the delegates nod before they left.

After the first task had already happened Hermione had written that the body of Barty Crouch Jr had been located inside the school. It seems he had been using a potion called Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody the D.A.D.A that year. If Violet had agreed to participate Crouch Jr would've survived but she would have been forced to see the tournament to the end.

The only other big news Violet had received from her friends after that had been the results of the tournament. It seems the Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggery had been the first to reach the cup, but he had appeared before the crowd dead.

His arm had also been cut showing a long jagged mark running down said arm towards his hand. Daphne believed it was a sign that something big was going to happen in the years to come.

Her words proved true when around the same time that next year the Daily Prophet printed out an article proclaiming that Voldemort had returned from beyond the grave. Less then a month later Dumbledore returned this time with the newly freed Sirius Black. The man who would have helped raise Violet if he hadn't been wrongly incarcerated by the Ministry of Magic.

"It's nice to finally see you again after all this time. You've grown into quite the woman Violet." Sirius had said making Violet smile at him politely.

"Thank you Black-san. I wish we could have been reintroduced under better conditions. However I have the feeling that once more you are here with news that will not sit well with my family Dumbledore." There was no respect in her tone nor was there a question since everyone there had begun to wonder about the eccentric old man. Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed I have. I have come to explain to all here the reason why I was so opposed to Violet leaving England." Violet who had heard about this from Takashi's parents only raised an eyebrow as she waited.

"Years ago months before you were born Violet I was interviewing a teacher for the subject of Divination. At first I was not impressed and believed that the women in question was a fraud...until she went into an actual trace and spoke a prophecy. The prophecy was as follows." Dumbledore paused here to clear his throat but Violet had felt that the man was going for some kind of dramatic effect.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies.

And the dark lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the dark lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." When he finished Sirius was staring at the man in a mix of shock and anger.

"This whole time...this whole time you knew the reason! You knew why James and Lily died!" He shouted at him while Violet lowered her face slightly allowing her hair to shade her eyes.

Takashi had been worried that she would start to cry and feel some form of anger at the old man. He moved so he was next to her and placed his hand atop the one that held the engagement ring he had given to her last year.

"And why are you now coming clean with this information?" Tsunami asked in a low voice making Dumbledore sigh.

"Because Violet must return to England to help stop Voldemort and put him down for good."

"No." Violet simply said making Dumbledore and Sirius jump slightly at her deadpan tone.

"What do you mean my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"You heard the prophecy you must fulfill your destiny." He said only making Violet raise her face to look at him.

"But I already have." She said making Dumbledore blink at her.

"The prophecy said that the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort would be born at the end of July. I was born on the 30th of that month so I qualify. Voldemort did mark me." She said as she moved her bangs to show off the faded lightning bolt scar.

Dumbledore eyed the scar and almost looked fearful at it as if he couldn't believe it looked the way it did. "As for the power he knows not I believe that was most likely referring to the protections my mother placed around me." Violet said with a shrug as she lowered her hand making her hair fall back into place waking Dumbledore.

"Finally...I did destroy Voldemort. Back when I was a baby."

"But he's back!" Dumbledore called grasping at straws.

"That is not my problem. I defeated Voldemort and gave you all thirteen years to find out if it was permanent or just temporary. Don't blame me for or expect me to clean up the messes you could have avoided." She said.

Dumbledore looked completely flummoxed at the teenagers words.

"But..."

"Professor Dumbledore I no longer have any reason to partake in the battle against Voldemort and his ilk. Yes he did kill my parents, but that crime has already been 'avenged' so to speak. Thus giving me no reason to want to see him dead. Yes should he come after me then I will defend myself.

However since no one knows where I am or can speak the location without dying the chances of that are very unlikely. All today has done is reaffirm my plans for the Potter family money's."

She never told the two men her plans but less then a week later they received a message from the head of the Japan Gringotts branch. The message was a confirmation about the transfer of all Potter riches, properties, and miscellaneous items to Japan.

Hermione and her family left England to Australia not long before this school year believing that it was best to leave now before Voldemort could get the wheels turning. Susan lost her aunt in an attack by Voldemort and left with Hermione taking the Bones family titles and riches with her.

Daphne and her family also left the country all knowing the once word got out that Daphne had contact with Violet she would be in danger. They left for the states where Gregory Greengrass had a suitable fortune and home waiting for them.

After that all ties with the U.K were cut leaving the magical world of said country on their own and no amount of hate mail or pleading would make Violet change her mind.

Takashi sighed as he looked down at his future bride she was smiling in her sleep making him smile slightly as well. Takashi loved Violet he had slowly been falling in love since he had met her when they were toddlers. He realized it fully when he was a first year in middle school and had confessed to Violet when she joined him that next year.

Violet had simply smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his lips gently and whispered against them. "What took you so long?" Takashi smiled at that memory.

The pair were already engaged but Takashi felt that Violet deserved to be courted. He spent every year since his confession taking her out to different kinds of dates. Home made picnics, move dates, walks along the beach, he even once took her out dancing at a local festival.

The day he proposed he had taken her to a nearby field where the family grew sakura trees. Once in the clearing Takashi had given a whistle making the flock of doves he had brought in leave the trees. Sakura petals flowed through the air filling their view with the pink beauty.

While Violet was distracted Takashi had taken out the ring and knelt down before her. Once she noticed him Violet had gasped as she looked at the ring before looking at him. "Tenshi. Ever since you and I were children we have known that one day we would be husband and wife. When I first met you I believed I was looking at an angel that had fallen to earth." Violet giggled at that.

"Over the years you filled my life with warmth, laughter, and love. I can only hope I have done the same for you." He looked into her eyes and had been a little worried when he saw her tears.

"I love you Tenshi. I will continue to love you long after I leave this world. So I swear to you now. My heart will always be yours. My body and desire will always be faithful. My sword will destroy your enemies. And my soul will always look for yours. Now I ask you my Tenshi. Will you give me the greatest honor by becoming my wife?" Takashi barely finished before he was tackled down by Violet.

The make out session that had followed had left Takashi breathless before she pulled her lips away from his and smiled at him. "Yes Taka-kun. I'll marry you." When they returned to the Morinozuka household Tsunami and the family had thrown them a surprise congratulations party.

Takashi laid his head back against the pillow as the memory played out. It wasn't until he felt another pair of lips against his that he awoke from his thoughts. Violet smiled at him.

"What has you smiling so Taka-kun?"

"The day you said yes." He said making her smile.

The next day Violet laughed at the sight of Takashi and Mitsukuni dancing around in twirls while Haruhi practiced the waltz nearby. "You seem in better spirits today." Violet looked at Kyoya and gave him a small smile.

"I am. Taka-kun and I spent a quiet evening at home so I was able to catch up on some missed sleep." She said making the black haired boy nod. Kyoya and Violet had bonded back in elementary school when they worked together to humiliate a boy a year older than them.

After that the pair also realized they were intellectual rivals when the grades came out and the pair constantly shifted between first and second place. Violet was also one of the few people Kyoya felt comfortable around to reveal his true nature around giving him a friend who would be there no matter what he was like.

The pair were also constantly planning future works together towards Evans Healing. On the off chance Kyoya didn't inherit his fathers position as head of the Ohtori family he was more than willing to take the Vice President position Violet offered him in her company. If he did take the position the pair would forge a partnership that would last between their families for generations to come.

"Is there a particular reason why no one has told Fujioka-chan why Taka-kun and I are engaged?" She asked making Kyoya smile.

"For the others I believe it's because they have gone so long with everyone in the schools knowing, that the idea that she doesn't know hasn't quite hit them yet. As for me...I merely want to see how she reacts." He said making Violet chuckle.

"She interest you." She said.

"Mildly. The novelty that she is here due to a scholarship will ware off eventually." He said with a shrug making Violet look at him.

"It seems to me your interested in more than just the fact that shes a scholarship student." Violet said before they looked at the noise of Mitsukuni crying out.

Violet rushed over when she saw Takashi pick up the small host and placed him on his back. "Let's get to the nurse." She said as the trio ran out of the room.

Takashi threw the door open missing the clonk like sound that was also heard. "He's...hurt." The tall senior slightly gasped while Haruhi looked around counting the wounded.

Honey-senpai with a scrape on his arm, Kanako who had a bump forming on her head, and the destroyed door. The last had a question mark around it in Haruhi's mind since she didn't know if that genuinely counted as wounded.

Kanako tried to stagger away only to be caught by Violet and was dragged back into the room followed by a worried looking boy. The same boy Haruhi had seen in the office just moments ago.

"Kanako are you alright?!" He asked in worry as Violet took her to sit on one of the nurses tables. Haruhi sat nearby dabbing Mitsukuni's arm with alcohol to clean it while Takashi fixed the door he damaged.

"Oh now you care..." Kanako hissed out making the boy flinch at her words.

"Suzushima-san now might be the best time for your explanation." Violet said as she cleaned up Kanako's head wound.

Kanako glared at Suzushima with small tears building in her eyes. "What explanation?! Is he finally going to explain to me why he's leaving me?! Is he finally going to tell me why he is running away to England?! Is...is he...is he going to tell me why...why he doesn't love me?"

Kanako's tears fell while Haruhi looked at the small group in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Suzushima is Kanako's fiancee they've been engaged since they were children." Honey explained to the confused girl in a whisper. "But late last year he received an invitation to study abroad in England. Without explanation he accepted it and will be leaving soon after winter term." Honey finished still whispering making Haruhi look at the crying girl.

"Is...is that what you believe?" Suzushima asked looking heart broken at her words.

"Do you think I'm leaving...because I don't love you?" He asked making Kanako look at him tears still running down her face.

"Oh Kanako-hime. That's not it at all." He said making her blink while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Violet-san is right I have made a mess of things." He said with a sigh.

"Kanako-hime I accepted the chance to study abroad...because I thought it would make you more interested in me." He said making Kanako blink in surprise as he continued.

"True we've been engaged since we were children but...I never felt like I deserved you. I'm of lower birth, I've never been the best looking guy, nor have I ever really done anything spectacular in my life. When you started going to the Host Club...I thought that was the kind of guy you wanted.

Someone hansom and interesting...so I accepted the chance to go to England. I thought it would help make me more interesting in your eyes." Suzushima said.

"If I had known that my lack of communication was hurting you...I would've confessed sooner." He said looking ashamed while Kanako looked at him.

"So this whole time...?"

"I've loved you since we were kids...and nothing has ever or will ever change that." He said after she paused.

After a few seconds Kanako launched herself into his arms and hugged him close crying against his chest. Suzushima was shocked but held her and ran his hand down her hair comforting her as best he could.

"You baka...I only went to the Host Club to try and make you act out in jealousy." She said when she raised her head up to look at him making him blink this time.

"I thought you didn't care about me as much as I cared about you. I thought if I went to the club you would finally show your true feelings. When you didn't seem to react...I thought that meant you didn't love me." She said making Suzushima look at her in surprise before he smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"Guess we're both a couple of baka's aren't we?" He asked making her giggle as they kissed again and held each other close.

Haruhi was gently pushed out of the nurses office by Violet as Takashi once more carried Mitsukuni. "Finally I thought those two would never see reason." Violet said as they walked down the halls.

"People really should just listen to you more often Vi-chan." Honey said making Haruhi blink.

"What do you mean Honey-senpai?"

"I have a small habit of meddling with couples that are close to losing something grand or never seem to realize what could be. I've been trying to make Suzushima and Kanako realize that the other does in fact love them but both are so stubborn.

It took her breaking down in front of him to make him realize I hadn't been wrong about how close he came to losing her." Violet explained making Haruhi blink but nod.

"Well now that that is over with let's help you finally master the Waltz." Violet said making Haruhi sigh at the idea.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you enjoy it. R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone a short chapter update. This is more like a filler chapter while I work on the main story sorry if it's not what you all wanted. PS Beware the Fluff

* * *

Chapter Two

Spring time meant a lot of thing to different people but most remember that it's a time of renewed life. Winter shaking off the last of it's hold on the world allowing the Earth to change once more.

Haruhi sighed as she smiled at the customers wearing traditional clothing along with Honey and Mori while the other host were dressed as butlers. Today's entertainment was a tea party in a clearing with sakura blossoms flowing through the air.

Violet was working with the smaller group wearing a green Kimono with sakura petals moving along the silk outfit. She also had her face painted like a geisha with a bright red lipstick, and a light purple makeup around her eyes making her eyes stand out even more.

Violet preformed a tea ceremony for Mori while Haruhi watched with the customers. The first year student enjoyed her own cup of tea while Mori waited to be served last with Honey-senpai enjoying some sakura dango.

Violet smiled a little smile to Mori before handing him his glass unseen by most there Takashi ran his fingers along her hand as he accepted the glass.  
As the group enjoyed their time Haruhi wandered away to look at the trees. She was soon joined by Violet who gave her a small smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself Haruhi-chan?" She asked making Haruhi nod with a slight blush forming on her face.  
The reason for the blush was mostly because of Tamaki being an idiot at the Christmas party. During the party Haruhi had joined the host as they danced with different girls that night. Most of the girls were looking to win a special prize of a kiss from one of the host club.

Haruhi smiled at the sight of Suzushima and Kanako laughing and smiling as they ate and danced together. When the pair had arrived Kanako apologized to the Host and told them she would no longer be a regular customer.

If she did come around it would only be to have tea with Violet who nodded in understanding.

Tamaki at first seemed disappointed that a regular of the club would be leaving them, but when it was explained that Kanako was engaged he let it go.  
That night Haruhi looked on in surprise as Mori-senpai and Violet danced the last dance. The pair almost looked to be floating on air as they moved around lost in their own little world.

Violet was wearing a simple dress that was a light blue with her hair once more up with a violet flower in her hair.  
Haruhi had watched them move in the spot light outside the central building and began to wonder just how close these two childhood friends were. After they finished their dance Hikaru and Kaoru made an announcement.

"And now we announce the belle of the ball. Congratulations Lady Violet!" Hikaru and Kaoru called making the girls clap and cheer while Violet waved politely.

"Now our winner will receive her prize a kiss on the cheek from our president." Hikaru said as Tamaki made ready to go preform the deed until Kaoru spoke up.

"Haruhi Fujioka will be stepping in to award the prize." Tamaki and Haruhi were shocked by this announcement.

"Well Kyoya-senpai did say that a surprise at the end would make the night interesting." They said to Tamaki with a shrug when he wordlessly demanded an explanation.

"There's no way I can do this." Haruhi said in a deadpan voice with Kyoya standing next to her.

"If you do it I'll cut your debt down by a third." He said making Haruhi's brow twitch.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek." She said as she made her way down the stairs towards Violet.

"Hey do you think this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey asked innocently making Tamaki flinch.

Haruhi gently placed on hand against Violet's face as she turned it to kiss her cheek. "Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as he rushed forward missing the banana peal that was on the stairs till it was too late.

He slipped on it and the slip caused Tamaki to reach father then he intended pushing Haruhi forward.

Haruhi was shocked when she was pushed and instead of kissing Violet's cheek she wound up kissing the older girls lips. Her soft, warm, and tasty lips. Once Haruhi realized her thoughts she moved back blushing brightly while Violet just had a small smile on her face.

The elder student winked at Haruhi making the girls face gain even more red. The fan girls were cheering in excitement at the sight while Mori kept his emotionless face.

Ever since that night Haruhi couldn't look at Violet for long without that scene playing out. It also made Haruhi start to wonder if she was Bisexual since she had enjoyed that kiss.

"Yes Violet-senpai. While it's ordinary for people to come see the sakura blossoms this place seems very nice." She said making Violet nod in agreement.

"Haruhi! Violet! How's it going with your group today?" Tamaki asked as he wondered up to the pair.

"That's close enough Tamaki-baka. After all we wouldn't want a repeat of Christmas." Violet said as she held her palm out towards the blond. Tamaki chuckled nervously ever since that night he had been on thin ice with Violet.

He knew it wouldn't be long before she either shouted at him, or pulled a prank on him.

"Also we're doing just find Tamaki-baka. In fact I was just about to ask Haruhi-chan if she has chosen her electives for the year yet."  
Violet said before the twins appeared and pulled Haruhi away slightly to talk with her about just that subject. Violet shook her head at the dejected look Tamaki took after being ignored by Haruhi.

"Say mother dear." Tamaki said.

"Yes Dad?" Violet and Kyoya asked since both were nearby. They also figured it would probably give them an actual answer of just which one of them was to be 'mother'.

"I'm just supposing here...but maybe I believe I spend so much time with Haruhi because of the club. Yet the twins who are in her class know her in a way I do not..."

"Tamaki-baka are you just figuring this out?" Violet asked interrupting. Tamaki cried out as he was struck by anime lightning while Kyoya pulled up two pie charts.

"Due to school the twins spend a total of 9 hours with Haruhi." He said pointing at one chart that was yellow with a little more than a quarter of it shaded red.

"Where as you only spend about two hours a day with her for club. Of course our customers take up most of that time so you might have an hour at most." He said moving towards the second chart.

This one designed like the first however the red shade was little more than a sliver. "Basically the influence you have on Haruhi is little more than 3%. Where as the twins..."

"EEEYAAAH! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki cried out covering his ears and crying anime tears.

"Infidel dogs! Line yer sorry keisters up!" Tamaki called out suddenly wearing period clothing and a wig on top of his head looking like he had a traditional haircut.

"What happened to his head?" Haruhi asked a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Oh...he's all into Japanese period dramas lately." Hikaru explained.

Before Tamaki could continue his little rant he was hit in the face by a rice ball making him fly backward and land on his back. "That's enough of that." Violet said in a calm voice making the boys look at her.

"Right now I'm surprised none of you are worrying about the fact that physical exams are right around the corner." She said making the boys suddenly freeze up in surprise.  
Haruhi blinked in surprise before she nodded.

"Well then...that will expose everything won't it?" She asked.

"I don't see why they would be so worried about this." Haruhi said to Violet the next day as they headed to Music Room 3.

"Mostly because they've come to see you as a close friend." Violet said. However in her mind the green eyed beauty already had another idea as to why a couple of the boys might try and do the best they can to keep Haruhi in the club.

"Besides do you really think they'll just let this go?" Violet asked making Haruhi sigh knowing that the older girl was right. The pair walked into the room just in time to hear Tamaki's prattle.

"Tomorrow we begin operation. 'Haruhi is a boy' formation A should do the trick!" He said as the twins saluted him and Honey agreed.

"Told you they wouldn't let this go." Violet whispered as she walked away and headed towards the area where she could read and work in peace.

That peace was broken when she heard Tamaki crying out. "Are you saying that you don't care about staying with us...this club?!" She looked up just in time to hear Haruhi's deadpan reply.

"Well if I had to be honest I would have to say I don't." Tamaki clutched his heart at the lack of tact and brutally honest way she spoke.

"We'll just have to find a way to interest her." The twins said as the boys gained thoughtful looks.

"Giant tuna." Takashi said after a moment making making everyone blink.

"Oh that's right...she didn't get to try any at Christmas." Hikaru and Kaoru said together both gaining shadows over their eyes at the idea.

"If only Haru would stay in the club then she could try all different kinds of foods." Honey said speaking to Usa-chan his pink bunny rabbit.

"W...what are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked sweat drops gather around her head as she raised her hands waving them slightly.

"Yeah I'm disappointed that I didn't get to try some in the past. But I'm not so much of a glutton that I would continue to lie to everyone just for the chance to try some giant tuna." She said with a shaky laugh until she looked away.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked making the boys gain cheerful looks knowing they had her.

Violet shook her head before she noticed that Kyoya was approaching. "Vi-chan...how would you like to help me plan a little petty revenge?" He asked with his eyes shut and a smirk on his face.

Violet smiled at the smirk since she knew it was Kyoya's mischievous side coming out.

* * *

The next day Violet was smiling next to Kyoya as the pair looked at the dejected Tamaki. He was wearing a brown wig trying to pass himself off as Haruhi.  
Needless to say...he failed flat out. After their little bit of fun Violet took Haruhi to a special boys room where Kyoya had found a doctor who would keep everything quiet. Rather easy for him.

Violet sat in the hallway and looked when she saw a man wearing a lab coat looking around in a panic.  
"You aren't one of the doctors Kyoya choose for today." She said making the man jump in fear at the sound of her voice.

"Wait wait don't...!"

"Relax I'm not going to turn you in...as long as you can properly explain yourself." She said making the man sigh.

"My name is Yabu and I'm the doctor of a small family clinic. Recently my wife left me taking our daughter with her. I came here hoping to find my daughter and maybe try and fix the rift between us.  
However when I approached a student to ask about my daughter she screamed and thought I was a pervert." Violet nodded at the explanation.

"I believe you." She said making the man wilt in relief. "It's good of you to try and patch things up with your family. What's your daughters name?"

"Nanoli." He said making Violet gain a thoughtful appearance.

"Nanoli...while not a common name I'm afraid there isn't anyone at this school with that name." She said to him making him blink.

"But she's going to Ouran High!" Violet chuckled at him.

"This is Ouran Academy. Ouran High is in a completely different direction." She said giggling again when he slumped to the ground.

"Here." She said taking out a small notebook and writing down directions before handing him the page.

"Try again this time at the correct place. Good luck." She said patting his head making the man smile at her before he nodded and left.

"When were you planning on telling everyone that he wasn't one of yours Kyoya?" Violet asked no one in sight making the Host Club come from around the corner.

"I didn't think he was worthy of notice since he wasn't harming any one. However when a female student reported what she believed to be a pervert doctor peeking on her it got out."

Kyoya said as he walked up with Mori who hugged Violet to him from behind.

Violet smiled as she rubbed his hands that were around her front. She knew he did it because he was reassuring himself that she was fine.  
Takashi was very protective of her, and she knew that his first instinct when he saw Yabu had been to attack. She knew it was very hard for Takashi to hold back this nature, and allowed him to reassure himself anyway he needed afterwards.

Most of the time it was just holding her close for a short time others were more suited for their home. "I'm fine Taka-kun nothing to worry about." She whispered in his ear making him grunt but not let her go.

"I know beloved I know." She said as she just relaxed against his body allowing him to surround her in his embrace.

Takashi smiled slightly as he held his Tenshi against him while he did know she could handle herself and usually stayed out of her battles...a part of him hated seeing her in any kind of harm or danger.

He was just glad she was so understanding towards this or he probably would have faced her blade once or twice.

"All right all set." Haruhi said as she left the "special boy" room that had been set up for her.

She blinked at the sight of Mori and Violet standing in the hallway. She felt her heart warm at the sight of Mori holding Violet as if she was the most precious treasure of all.

Violet also had a content smile on her face her eyes closed as they stood so close together. Haruhi thought they looked like a piece of art that had been made into life.  
A man and a woman simple in appearance, but happy and... "Wait a second." Haruhi thought as she looked at the pair again.

Only this time noticing that the embrace was nothing between friends more like a pair of lovers. She looked again when she thought she saw something glimmer in the light allowing her to see a simple ring on a very important finger.

Haruhi cried out in shock pointing at the pair as words refused to leave her mouth. "Three weeks since she's met them. I've got to say I'm a little disappointed." Kyoya said with a small smile at the shocked appearance upon the cross dressing girl.

"T...Th...they...!" Haruhi started making Violet and Mori look at her since she returned.

"Oh...seems we've been caught Taka-kun." Violet said with a smile making Mori grunt again, but with a little smirk forming on his lips.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called as he jumped onto the stammering girls back.

"Takashi and Vi-chan have been engaged since they were kids like Suzushima and Kanako.

However they fell in love back in middle school and made it official last year. They have to wait till Vi-chan is 17 this summer before they can get married."

He said smiling brightly as he looked at his cousin and the woman who had stolen his heart.

"How? I mean...why? No I mean..." Haruhi stopped with a bright blush when Violet chuckled before moving towards her and placing a single finger against her lips.

"Taka-kun and I have have known all our lives that one day we would be man and wife. However that didn't mean we would fall in love.  
Taka-kun realized his feelings back in middle school.

After dating for two years he proposed to me last year on my birthday before I started here at Ouran.

I fell in love with the man my family chose for me, and I can't imaging living without or loving anyone else but my Taka-kun." Violet said with such love and conviction in her eyes that Haruhi felt her heart melt.

"Besides..." She said moving back to Mori and once more found herself in his arms this time her face on his shoulder.  
"...How could I not fall in love with the one man that has always made me feel safe, happy, and above all else...loved."

She said looking into the eyes of her beloved as he smiled her smile and was lifted slightly so they were face to face.  
Violet gently wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck before they shared a kiss that to a stranger looked chaste, but to those there and in the now...it was pure love in living form.

* * *

This was mainly meant to be a fluffy filler chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R Ja Ne


End file.
